This is a proposal to supplement grant #2-S06-RR-08047. The major purpose of this request is to expand the present program to include four new projects, four principal investigators and seven undergraduate student participants and six graduate students. The program objectives including those of the original program are: 1. to fund a total of twelve research projects (8 presently funded, 4 in this supplemental proposal) at Jackson State University in the Departments of Biology, Chemistry and Psychology; 2. in this supplemental proposal we propose to provide released time for four (4) faculty members (8 presently supported in addition to the Program Director) and to support annually six (6) additional graduate students and seven (7) undergradute students; 3. this proposal also includes a request for a piece of equipment for Dr. Charles Spann's project which is in progress; 4. we hope to continue to increase the number of students entering medical schools and Ph.D. Programs in science; 5. we expect to be able to increase the intensity and breadth of the total research effort at Jackson State University; 6. we expect to increase the number of papers published from the participating departments at Jackson State University as well as the number of presentations at scientific meetings.